Immortalized
by ChicaSinAlas
Summary: Aun cuando su sentido arácnido saltaba alarmado, activando así todas y cada una de sus defensas, Spiderman no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que la espesa masa roja saltara sobre él a una velocidad sorprendentemente inhumana y empezara a envolver como una serpiente todo su cuerpo, hasta adentrarse en él y desaparecer por completo. AU. Symbiote!Wade. Dark.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí usados me pertenece.**

 **Historia subida aquí y en Wattpad.**

 **Resumen:** Aun cuando su sentido arácnido saltaba alarmado, activando así todas y cada una de sus defensas, Spiderman no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que la espesa masa roja saltara sobre él a una velocidad sorprendentemente inhumana y empezara a envolver como una serpiente todo su cuerpo, hasta adentrarse en él y desaparecer por completo.

\- AU en el que Wade es un simbionte y escoge a Peter Parker como su huésped.

.

* * *

.

 **IMMORTALIZED**

.

* * *

.

2:06 am.

Unos ojos inyectados en sangre se abrieron, y el cuerpo femenino dueño de estos tendido en el suelo, sufrió violentos espasmos. Durante los diez segundos que duró aquello, la mujer gritó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta el punto de dañarse la garganta. Pasado ese tiempo, se rindió, perdiendo el control de sus acciones. El cuerpo quedó totalmente inmóvil.

.

2:11 am.

El organismo humano poseído por una forma de vida alienígena, inorgánica y amorfa conocida como simbionte se levantó de un salto. Cabeza colgando hacia un lado, brazos caídos inertes y mirada ausente; dando la más terrorífica imagen.

El alien movió con lentitud la cabeza, pasando la mirada por cada pequeño rincón de la celda, estudiándola meticulosamente y buscando una zona de salida.

Avanzó con dificultad hacia el cristal blindado que lo separaba del mundo exterior, como un zombi que se arrastraba tras una víctima, y posó las palmas humanas en el cristal con un siseo.

Material duro y resistente. Frío. Nunca antes visto. No conseguiría romperlo, pero podría probar a dañarlo.

Curvó los dedos y con las largas uñas humanas arañó la superficie, fuerte, como un felino sobre unas cortinas, hasta que un par de uñas cedieron y la sangre se deslizó por los dedos cuando estas se rompieron.

El simbionte se detuvo y observó las manos. Eran finas, delicadas y pequeñas. El huésped era una mujer de no más de veinticinco años. Había sido la primera persona a la que habían introducido en la celda en un experimento, a la espera de que el simbionte la poseyera, cosa que hizo. Sin embargo, el cuerpo no era compatible con el simbionte. La mujer no sobreviviría. Había sido un experimento fallido y ahora mismo, la chica era una esclava del alien, el cual había tomado total control del cuerpo y lo manejaba a su antojo.

 **Dé - bil.**

 **Incompatible.**

 **DÉBIL.**

El simbionte se separó del cristal. La sangre resbalaba por las palmas de sus manos y goteaba en el suelo. No podía importarle menos. Mantenía la cabeza ahora derecha y sus movimientos eran más sueltos. A pesar de ser aquel su primer huésped, el ser aprendía y se adaptaba rápido. Llegó a una esquina de la celda y se sentó con las piernas separadas y los brazos caídos a ambos lados. Y allí, en silencio, esperó.

.

2:33 am.

Un hombre se asomó al otro lado del cristal y tras observar a la muchacha anotó sus observaciones con el boli en su libreta. Hasta ese pequeño sonido fue audible para el simbionte, incluso con aquel cristal de por medio. Al terminar, se retiró.

El simbionte siguió con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

Ese cuerpo le gustaría más, se dijo. Se veía fuerte y resistente. Podría probar con él en cuanto saliera de allí y se deshiciera de su actual cuerpo _débil._

Porque por supuesto, era cuestión de tiempo que escapara. Unos simples humanos no podrían contenerlo por siempre.

– Es-túpidosss. – Pronunció con dificultad moviendo poco los labios. Hablar aún se le complicaba. Necesitaría práctica, pero lo dominaría en cuanto consiguiera un huésped mejor.

 **Estúpidos y débiles,**

 **débiles humanos.**

* * *

 **N/A: Leí un fanfic en inglés en el que Wade es un simbionte y Cable su huésped (Hello, handsome) me encantó y se me ocurrieron muchísimas ideas para hacerlo con Spideypool de forma totalmente diferente.**

 **Subo esta parte más que nada como prueba, por saber cuanta gente estaría interesada en leer esta historia pero por ahora me estoy centrando en acabar el fanfic que tengo empezado y que espero terminar pronto. Los comentarios como siempre son bien recibidos ^^**


End file.
